


Affection have many words

by Paralexium



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Am I projecting again? Maybe, Angst, Cute Agression-ish, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Lack of Communication, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, guilt tripping, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralexium/pseuds/Paralexium
Summary: Remus and Janus have recently committed to a relationship, and like all couples the intimate aspects of their new life together is developing. However they never get further than foreplay before it all comes to a sudden halt. Communication is key, yet none of them are exactly the best at this and selfishness exists.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 13





	Affection have many words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the shorter fanfics I've written, and I wrote it in under an hour while not being able to sleep. It might not be one of my best works but I felt like writing it based on a personal experience I had from an earlier relationship. The relationship did not play out exactly like this and was perhaps a bit more subdued even though this might not be all that horrible and could have turned out much worse, either way I like to torture my ships and all so have at it xD
> 
> Once again this was beta'ed by the amazing Nelthalen who loves to point out how I write my fanfics, to quote her: "You write a bit like a person would start out running at a good speed (good grammar and all that) but then as you progress you slow down (worse grammar...) and in between you have some good spurts but only by sheer will." I'm glad to be of some entertainment for her after I put her through my insomnia writing time and time again. xD

Remus and Janus had been in a relationship for a couple months now. And even though this was still a new budding, romantic association, supposed to be filled with excitement, want and curiosity of the other, theirs had come to a stand still pretty fast. Not to get it confused with the fact that they didn’t love one another, no it was the way one of them expressed their love for the other.

In the months they’d gotten more intimate with each other and getting to know one another, certain aspects of it began to surface. They would start out slow, the common foreplay one might say, but this was also where it halted and never got further.

As it would seem, Remus had the tendency to bite Janus at a moment’s notice, though the bite was never harsh and with no intend to break skin. A kind nibble. It threw Janus off immediately who, instead of trying to grasp the idea and try to understand the reason as to why Remus did what he did, simply lashed out at him. Screamed at him and left him on the bed side looking more lost than ever. What had he done so wrong to make his lovely snake turn on him like that?

They didn’t talk about it, not for a week. It was not necessary to talk about it and was forgotten until one evening they tried again. Same result, in which Remus had by instinct bitten Janus gently on the left side of his jaw. None too gently, Remus was thrown down from the bed and landed with a thump on the floor, flabbergasted.

“What the actual fuck Janus?!” Remus exclaimed, truly not getting what all of it was about.

Janus looked down at Remus sprawled there on the floor. “You fucking bit me Remus! How would you react to that kind of thing?!” He was yelling louder than Remus had just a moment before, and he saw his love wince at the harsh words and loud tone of voice. Slight regret overcame him but was quickly replaced with the anger and frustration he felt for the other.

So that’s why he left him last time… Remus realized. It hurt him to think that his actions, however innocent, made the other flare up like that. He didn’t know, had no idea how Janus felt about it. He hadn’t even bothered to ask him if it would be okay, but… Janus never asked him either if anything he did was feeling okay to Remus. Communication was not their strong side it would seem.

Guilt washed over Remus. It wasn’t like he could help it… It felt too natural for him to gently nibble at the person he loved the most, and it wasn’t actually the first time he’d felt like this. No, he remembered times with the other sides where they hung out (on the rare occurrences of non-hostility between them) and they would get close in a cuddle pile. He’d get the overwhelming urge to bite any piece of skin he could get his mouth near. He never acted upon it, at that time even he felt it was too weird a thing to be doing. He was right, Janus had just confirmed his fears.

Absolute, utter freak.

When he felt tears threatening to fall, Remus got up off the floor and made his way to the door, intent on getting out of the other´s sight. A sight he could only describe as being filled with disgust, anger and disappointment. Before closing the door, he muttered a silent “sorry…”. The door clicked shut.

Left was Janus, on the bed, alone. Maybe he had overreacted a bit. It wasn’t like the bites hurt him, they merely shocked him was all. The least Remus could do was warn him, that way he wouldn’t get angry with him for surprising Janus. At least make sure your partner is… comfortable… Oh.

Perhaps Janus was not entirely innocent in this… And just maybe, he didn’t quite understand Remus’ way of showing affection. Not everyone has the same way of showing affection towards the person they like.

This time they would have to talk about it, not just brush it over like it was nothing, or a misunderstanding.

Janus sighed as he made to stand up, intend on finding Remus who, if not wanting to be found, could be very hard to locate. He would try either way, he still loved Remus and wouldn’t give up on him for a silly thing like this.

Was it silly though if the person it was done to really didn’t like it, or was it being selfish to not let your partner have some satisfaction in showing their affection? If it truly bothered Janus this much, he should be able to tell Remus to just not do it anymore, and Remus should respect that if he really loved him as he claimed to.

There was no way he could not win this argument, it also led to no compromises on his part either so really there was nothing for him to lose. Remus wasn’t smart like that; he wouldn’t know any better.

-

When Janus said Remus was good at hiding when he wished not to be found, he meant it. It wasn’t until 2 hours after their incident that he found him in the last place, and what should have probably been the first place for him to look. Underneath Remus’ own bed.

As it was Remus didn’t want to come out just yet, so they would talk about it with Remus hiding beneath the comfort of the bedstead. Janus had sat himself down on the floor, leaning his back against it. Unsure about how to start their conversation, Janus started out simple. “Why do you do it?” he asked.

Underneath in the shadows there was a rustling from Remus, who had turned around so he could peer out at Janus. Not eye contact, but it would have to do. He was not sure on how to answer the question, for he didn’t exactly know why he did it himself. However, he could explain how he had experienced it before with the other sides, yet never acted upon it.

“I’m not sure why I do it Janus, honestly. I just can’t help it. It’s this indescribable feeling inside that just feels like it could burst at any second, and I have to do something about it, or I fear I would do something worse or have a complete melt down.” It was one way to put it, and it was true that that was how he felt it.

Janus hummed at his answer, contemplating what step to take next. In some way he understood what Remus was telling him, and yet he didn’t understand a thing. Why did he have to go and be weird about it?

“Remus, I have to be honest with you… I don’t understand what you just told me, and I don’t ever think I will. I take it you will understand this from my point of view too, seeing as I dislike this very much and if it wouldn’t be too much to ask, I would like you to stop this behavior.” Janus paused, making sure Remus was listening to him before continuing. “If you do not cease this behavior, I do not see how this relationship is going to work out and we would have to stop it. Am I being clear?”

A few minutes of silence passed a few sniffles was heard from underneath the bed. Janus didn’t care, he needed an answer and babying Remus would only result in the argument coming to a halt, either thrown to the side and forgotten, or taken up again later but with a stubborn Remus who saw through Janus’ intentions.

Remus was vulnerable now, meaning this was the time for him to strike and get his way.

He repeated himself, “I need to hear you say it Remus. I’m going to ask you one more time. Am. I. Being. Clear?” Every last word was punctuated harshly, it felt like jabbing needles inside Remus’ chest.

A whimper escaped his throat before he answered to Janus, “Yes, Janus. I understand, I won’t ever do it again, I swear.” His voice so quiet, but Janus heard him, humming his approval. Remus could be good when he wanted to be.

“Good to hear love. Now I will go downstairs and make us some lunch, be a dear and come down in half an hour.” With that said, Janus left Remus alone to mull over the conversation and what he had agreed to.

It would be hard for him to not bite, to force down the impulse to do so… But he loved Janus, and Janus loved him. It would only be right to respect his wishes, even if it meant pushing down his own instincts and desires.

He was here to pleasure and indulge only Janus. Nevermind his weird antics.

Janus was all that mattered.


End file.
